


A Change Will Do You Good

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a cop and meets Jim, in a different department.  Someone’s out to hurt our dear Blair and Jim won’t have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Will Do You Good

A Change Will Do You Good  
Patt

Summary: Blair is a cop and meets Jim, in a different department. Someone’s out to hurt our dear Blair and Jim won’t have it. 

 

Detective Blair Sandburg, from Robbery Division was sick and tired of Robbery. Not so much the division as the people he worked with. He’d thought about it long and hard and put in for a transfer to Major Crime. He’d heard very good things about everyone that worked there. So, he was anxious to hear if they were going to accept his transfer. 

“Jim, come in here please,” Simon called from his office doorway. 

“Sir?”

“Jim, we have a new Detective coming into Major Crime today. He’s transferring from Robbery. I’d like you to show him the ropes until I decide where I’m going to put him,” Simon waited for the yelling that was sure to come. But instead, he got none. Just a, “Yes sir,” from one Detective Jim Ellison. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know as soon as he gets here and you can take over,” Simon smiled at his officer with pride. He couldn’t believe how well he was taking it. “All right, what happened?”

“Sir?” Jim inquired tilting his head. 

“Jim, there’s something wrong, what is it?”

“It’s personal, Simon. So let’s drop it, now,” Jim pleaded. 

“Carolyn still giving you some trouble?” Simon asked in a concerned tone. 

“Simon, let’s drop it, all right? I don’t want to discuss it anymore,” Jim got up and walked out of Simon’s office and started getting caught up on his paperwork. 

“Hey, Jim, I hear that you’re going to have a new partner. What you don’t like working with me anymore?” Connor asked. 

“I didn’t have any choice in this Connor and I’m just showing him the ropes,” Jim replied. 

“Your wife didn’t like you working with me, anyhow,” Connor complained. 

“Did she say something to you?”

“Only every day. Jim, I ignored her. Some wives are like that,” Connor smiled over at her former partner. 

“I don’t like hearing things like this after the fact,” Jim fussed as he sat down at his desk. 

Everyone watched a long curly haired guy walk into Simon’s office. Jim said, “Please don’t let that be Sandburg. Like I need to have a neo-hippie, witch-doctor punk for my partner.”

“Sorry, Jim, I think he’s it. Simon’s welcoming him aboard. I would say that’s your new partner,” Connor laughed all the way to her desk. 

Carolyn had to take that very moment to walk into Major Crime and see what was going on in Jim’s life. She was standing next to Jim’s desk when Simon walked out, Sandburg in tow. 

“Everyone, I would like your attention. We’ve got a new Detective transferred here from the Robbery Division. His name is Blair Sandburg and he’ll be teamed with Ellison for the time being. 

Simon introduced him to each person but Blair could hear the one lady clearly, she was telling the man next to her that he could refuse to work with a little faggot. 

Simon finally got to Jim’s desk and said, “Detective Jim Ellison, meet your new partner, Detective Blair Sandburg. And this is Carolyn Plummer from the forensics department.”

Blair put his hand out and shook Jim’s hand. “Good to meet you, Ellison.”

Blair then put his hand out again to shake hands with Carolyn and she refused. Instead she said, “May I speak with you for a moment, please?”

“Sure.” 

Carolyn went into the break room, Blair followed and closed the door. 

“I want to get one thing straight. You’ll work tonight and then you’ll say you don’t like working with him. Then you will stay away from him, is that clear?” Carolyn was fuming. 

“No it’s not clear. Unless he tells me he wants me to leave, I’m not going to go. Don’t bother me again,” Blair was just as hateful as she was and walked out of the room. 

Jim turned to Simon and said, “He just held his own with Carolyn, so he’s okay in my book.” Both men smiled at the fuming Carolyn coming their way. 

“Jimmy, I need to talk to you right now,” Caro demanded. 

“So talk.” 

“He was mean to me,” Caro whined. 

“I’m sure he was provoked, Caro. Leave my partners alone,” Jim walked away and made a hand gesture for Blair to follow him out of the bullpen. 

“Simon, you can’t possibly think it’s a good thing for Jim to be teamed with that little faggot,” Carolyn wasn’t even trying to be quiet about it. 

“Carolyn, come on in to my office,” Simon opened the door and once she came through he slammed it shut. 

“Plummer, get one thing straight. This is my department. You don’t tell me how to run it and you sure as hell don’t bad mouth someone you don’t even know. I don’t even want you badmouthing someone you do know. Keep the fucking mouth shut. Do not embarrass this department or your husband again,” Simon opened the door for her to leave and could see she was pissed. 

In the garage Jim said, “Shit, Carolyn is in the elevator.” 

Blair looked around and waited and waited and finally the elevator opened up and out she came. She stormed over to Jim’s side and pounded on the window. 

“I want to talk to you alone,” Carolyn demanded. 

“I’ll talk to you tonight, Caro. I have a case to check out,” Jim started the truck and left an even madder wife in his wake. 

As they drove down the street Blair finally got up the nerve to actually talk. “So, how did you know she was on that elevator?”

“I heard her. She was bitching and moaning the whole way down,” Jim tried to drop it. 

“How could that be, Jim?”

“You know what? This is your first day, how about we focus instead on our job?” Jim spat out. 

“Sure. Sorry,” Blair got out of the truck as Jim parked at the site. 

Jim saw Dan Wolf there and went to him first. “What do we have here, Dan?”

“It’s an ugly one Jim.” They all got to work. Blair got his first dose of big murder/rape case and knew they’d have their hands full.

Blair took notes of everything Dan did and everything Jim did. That way it would give him something to study when he got home that night. 

When Jim and Blair got back to the station, there were Feds in Simon’s office. “Shit, they’ll take the case now,” Jim said sitting down. 

“Not so fast, Ellison, you and your partner come in here,” Simon ordered. 

“Sir?” Sandburg asked as he entered the room. 

“These are Agents, Andrews, Chauncey, Yancy and Galvin. Men, these are my officers, Ellison and Sandburg,” Simon said in way of introduction. 

All the men shook hands grimly, except for Sandburg. He was interested in what they planned on doing that he and Ellison weren’t. Jim could see it in Blair’s body language that he was going to cause trouble. 

Leaning into Sandburg, Jim whispered, “Chief, could you just keep comments to yourself until we’re out of here?”

“What are you a mind reader now?” Blair asked loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Something you want to share with us, Ellison, Sandburg?” Andrews asked. 

“No, nothing at all,” Jim said quickly. 

“Well, as long as you asked, I don’t have anything to share but I want to know how you’re going to do this? How are you going to do what they haven’t been able to do in the last month?” Sandburg held his ground. 

“This is a specialty that we’re trained in,” Andrews said. 

Blair went to open his mouth and Jim kicked him in the shins. “Whoa!”

“Something wrong, Sandburg?” Simon asked almost laughing. 

“No, sir,” Blair leaned down and rubbed his shin. 

“I’ll go get all of the paperwork for you,” Jim walked out of Simon’s office to get everything the Feds would need. 

“Sandburg, if you’d like to work with us on this, we’d like to have you,” Andrews offered. 

“Oh, wow, that would be most excellent,” Blair just beamed. 

“Here you go,” Jim handed over all of the paperwork and files as he walked through the door. Then he saw the smiling partner and wondered what he missed. 

“Ellison, your partner has been asked to join the Fed team while they’re working. What do you think of that?” Simon tried not to laugh as he saw Mount Ellison getting ready to erupt. 

“Excuse us for a moment, please,” Jim pulled Blair by the arm to the men’s restroom and slammed the door after them. 

“Geeze, Ellison. I would have followed you. Why didn’t you just ask?” Blair batted those eyes at him and thought it would buy him some time. He was wrong. 

“I thought you were my partner. I thought you wanted to be my partner,” Jim growled. 

“I do. I really do, but they offered me a ride along on what they’re doing. Shit, Jim, you can’t pass that up,” Blair started out the door and Jim slammed it shut again. 

“One or the other, Sandburg,”

“Fine, I’ll go with them,” Sandburg pushed Jim out of the way and went back into Simon’s office. 

As Blair walked out of the doorway, he heard a soft muttered, “Fucker.” Making him almost laugh. Jim Ellison must really be bugged with those Feds to call his partner a fucker. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That night the phone woke a sleeping Ellison. “Ellison.”

“Ellison do you want to find out the latest on your partner?” Simon asked. 

“I don’t have a fucking partner, Simon. Who cares?”

“Okay, well I thought you might want to know, seeing how he is at the hospital.” Simon knew he had him. 

“Fuck… What happened to him? Did he get shot?”

“He was in a building when it exploded. But he just got bumps, bruises and no eyebrows. I think he’s going to be fine, but he sounded scared when he called me.” Simon knew that Jim was probably dressing as they spoke. 

“I’m going now, Simon. Talk to you later.” Jim left without even telling Carolyn where he was.

When Jim walked back to the examining room, they pointed to the left and he listened for Blair. What he heard was Andrews saying, “You did really well, Sandburg. You could have been killed, but with your quick thinking you saved yourself.”

“I don’t feel lucky. I feel stupid and really sore. Jumping out of the second floor window probably wasn’t the best idea.” Blair looked around to see if Simon was there yet. 

“Who do you keep looking for?” Andrews asked. 

“Captain Banks. I don’t have anyone else to call, so I called him.” Blair realized how pathetic that sounded and instantly said, “But you know what? I’m just going to take a cab.”

Jim pulled the curtain back and said, “How you feeling, partner?”

“Hey, Ellison. I feel great, thanks for asking.” Blair jumped down from the bed to leave. 

“See you tomorrow, Sandburg.” Andrews called out as Jim and Blair walked down the hall. 

“So, Chief, how did this happen?” Jim asked as he drove to Blair’s apartment. 

“We were checking on some clues and someone threw a firebomb through the second story window that I was standing near. So, I caught it, burning my hands, and threw it back out the window. But the next time, it was too close to the explosion and I had to throw myself through the window and hope I landed well.” Blair was winding down and getting tired. 

“I don’t believe this. Someone threw a firebomb and you caught it?” Jim asked incredulously. 

“What? I don’t look like I can catch?” Blair asked. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. How many people have ever had this happen to them. It’s just weird.” Jim tried not to smile. 

“Fuck you, Ellison. It was the pits and I bet there are a lot of people out there that have caught firebomb’s.” Blair crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“Sorry, Chief. I was just teasing.” 

The rest of the drive was quiet and Jim was a little worried about how fast Blair’s heartbeat was racing. When they got there Jim asked, “Can I come up for a beer?”

“Sure, that would be nice.” Blair got out and almost fell from the dizziness. Jim caught him and helped him into the building. Blair opened the door and they both walked in. Jim was impressed at how clean and nice it was. Nothing fancy, just nice. 

“Nice place, Chief.”

“Thanks, I like it. Sit down and find something on TV and I’ll get your beer.” Blair walked into the kitchen and got them both a beer and went and sat next to Jim on the couch. 

They watched a show on discovery channel and then Blair was practically on top of Jim, sound to sleep. Jim finally got comfy himself and pulled Blair closer into his chest and fell asleep. 

Some time during the night, Jim had lain down on the sofa and Blair was on top of him. He woke up when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered, “Ellison.”

“Where are you, Jimmy? I woke up and you were gone.” 

“I’m on an assignment. Can’t really talk about it. With the Feds.” Jim lied like mad. 

“Oh, well okay then. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. Have a good day, sweetheart.” Caro cooed. 

“Thanks honey. See you tonight. Bye.” Jim shut his phone and tried to get his breathing under control. 

Jim wondered how to not disturb Blair, yet move him. And the next thing he knew he was asleep again. 

Jim woke up to Blair humping him, and what was really bad is Jim was humping him back. Blair said, “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah.” This made Jim even hotter for him. Blair opened his eyes and saw who was lying under him and he freaked out. 

“It’s all right, Sandburg. Nothing happened. You were sleeping and I didn’t know what to say. Don’t worry, okay?” Jim got up and had to adjust himself first thing. 

“Thanks, man. I figured you would punch me out.”

“Nah, I’m not big into punching out my partners.” Jim smiled at him. 

“Oh, shit, I have to be with the Feds in an hour. I need to jump in the shower. Talk to you later?” Blair asked as he went running for the bathroom. 

“See you soon.” Jim left and went home for a cold shower. _What is up with you wanting a man? You don’t have enough problems in your marriage? You need to add more?_

 

For the next four days things were going quietly at the station. Jim was back with Connor and they were on top of their paperwork for a change. Simon came out and asked, “Jim, want to come in my office?”

Jim freaked out, because Simon never asked him, he ordered him. _Something happened to someone. Oh, fuck, he just knew it was Sandburg._

Jim walked in and sat right down and waited for the bad news. “Jim, Agent Yancy just called and said that Sandburg has been taken hostage. They sent him in, unarmed, to pick up lunch and the man got a hold of him that way.”

“Where is he? I’ll go see what I can do.” Jim wrote down the address and then turned to leave. 

“Jim, do you like Sandburg as your partner without the Feds?” Simon asked smiling. 

“Yeah, Simon, I like him just fine. He’s good at what he does. I just wish they’d leave him alone.” Jim walked out the door and drove over to the restaurant. 

Andrews, Yancy, Galvin and Chauncey all tried to be somewhere else when Jim got out of the pick up. 

“So, what’s happening here?” Jim asked trying to keep his temper. 

“The guy wants a truck and $100,000 dollars. We can’t seem to make him understand that he can’t have the money.” Yancy said quietly. 

“He can have my fucking truck. Let me go and offer it to him.” Jim took his holster off and went in unarmed. 

As Jim walked in the man held a gun on him and Jim said, “I brought you the truck part. Please don’t kill my boyfriend.”

Blair’s mouth fell open and then turned red. Jim asked, “Are you okay, honey?”

“Dandy.” Blair said trying to calm himself. 

“You don’t look like a couple.” Earl the robber said. 

“Well we are, can I give him some good loving?” Jim asked. 

“Sure. This I have to see.” Earl just watched with a smile. 

Jim pushed Blair up to the wall and rubbed Blair’s body against his own until there was some good friction going on. Then, Jim leaned down and took Blair’s mouth with his own, and made Blair realize why anyone wouldn’t want to be with Jim Ellison. Blair was close to coming as Earl said, “Yeah, let me see you make him come.”

Jim continued this until Earl was so involved that he couldn’t be in control. Earl and Blair were both close to coming and Jim jumped over and grabbed the gun. Jim put the cuffs on him and took him outside. When he came back in he didn’t see Blair anywhere. He listened and heard him cussing at himself in the bathroom. “You jerk. I can’t believe you thought he was actually doing it for something else. You need to go to a seminar on how to not be a nerd, jerk or low life.”

Jim was laughing listening to him. He walked into the bathroom and said, “Thanks for letting me do that to you. I didn’t think I was going to last long enough to take Earl down.”

“You were close too?”

“Hell, yes, that’s the closest thing to sex I’ve had in months. Thanks.” Jim gave him the biggest smile Blair had ever seen.

Maybe things would be all right. Blair went back to work with the Feds and Jim went back to Major Crime. 

Three days later Simon yelled, “Jim… with me.” 

Jim jumped up and was in the elevator as fast as he could. “What’s going on, sir?”

“There’s been a car bombing and it was your partner’s car.” Simon watched the look on Jim’s face and saw a man that was very upset, but not willing to show it to anyone. 

“Was he in it?”

“I don’t know yet. We’re almost there.” Simon pulled into the parking lot of the Federal Building and they saw the group of men standing there waiting to talk to them. 

Simon looked beside him as they walked and saw Jim shaking. _Nah, he doesn’t care about his partner_. 

“Want to fill us in here?” Simon’s voice almost boomed. 

Blair pushed his way through the four men and said, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Jim just stood there with his mouth open and finally said, “We’ll be right back.” Jim drug Blair into the building and then off to a quiet corner. Then, Jim pulled him into his arms and just held on to him. “I was so fucking scared, Chief.”

“So was I, Jim. It’s nice to know that you care.” Blair smiled up into Jim’s worried face. “We can go back out now, Jim.”

“Okay, lead the way.”

Once outside, Simon said, “Sandburg, we think it might be good for you not to hang with the Feds for a while.”

“That’s bullshit. I want to work this case we’re on. NO one can make me stop.” Blair stood up to Simon like a little bulldog. 

“Actually, I can make you stop. I’m your boss, Sandburg.”

“Fuck…”

“But, I’ll let you be the judge. If you think this was just random, fine.” Simon started walking off pushing Jim over to his car. “Jim, he has to make his choices.”

Blair went back to work on the case and there were no problems. He felt he was learning a great deal from these men. 

Blair got into his car and pulled his cell phone out, dialed and heard, “Ellison.”

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. How are you doing?”

“Still in one piece. We’re thinking those were just random things and bad luck. I wanted to tell you that I miss working with you.” Blair couldn’t believe he just said that. 

“I miss working with you, too. It’s entirely too dull around there.” Jim smiled into the phone. 

Blair pulled up to his apartment building and hurried up the stairs to sit with a beer and talk with Jim. “So, what’s new with you?”

“Not much. Same ole, same ole. Want to go for a beer tomorrow night?” Jim asked. 

“Hey, that sounds great. I would love to meet somewhere. Where?” Blair drank a long swig of beer and waited for the answer. 

“Chief, don’t talk and let me listen to your apartment.” Jim listened and then asked Blair to move to different areas. 

“What’s going on, man? There’s nothing wrong here.”

“Chief, I hear some type of hissing noise and it might not be what I think it is, but I’d like you to get out of the apartment.” Jim waited for the answer but instead got a blasting noise in his ear. “Oh fuck…”

Jim called Simon and everyone else and they all met at Blair’s apartment and watched as it burned down to the ground. Simon walked up to the fireman in charge and told him who he was. “Any survivors?”

“No one could have survived this. It was a hot one. Someone knew what they were doing.” Captain Miller said. 

Jim ignored them and listened to hear Sandburg’s heartbeat. He knew it well. Before long he picked it up and could hear moaning. “He’s alive somewhere on the ground. I can hear him.” Jim shouted as he began to look around on the ground. 

They found him lying on the ground about 50 feet from the building. “Hey, Chief, you wanna wake up for us?”

“Someone blew up my apartment. I don’t have anywhere to live now.” Blair sounded so lost that they all felt bad for him. 

Simon moved closer to him and said, “You can stay with me until you get a new place. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, sir. The bomb went off and threw me right out the window. Do you believe it?” Blair asked. 

“The firemen said that if you hadn’t have been thrown out the window, you’d be dead.” Rafe said. 

“Well, I’m glad that this didn’t turn out to be the dead part.” Blair said smiling. 

The EMT checked him out and told him he was lucky. There was nothing broken, anywhere. 

“Chief, can I talk to you?” Jim asked. 

Blair walked over to Jim’s truck and said, “Wanna give me a ride to Simon’s?”

“Sure, I could do that.” Jim got in and Blair called out to Simon, “Jim’s going to give me a ride over.”

“See you both there.” Simon called back. 

“Shit, Ellison has it bad.” Brown said with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Joel asked. 

“He’s got it bad for Sandburg.” Simon said laughing. 

“But he’s married.” Joel reminded them. 

“Nah, not for years. Hopefully this will give him that push.” Simon couldn’t believe he was pushing for someone to fool around on his wife. 

The drive to Simon’s went quickly and they pulled up in front and just stared at each other. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I was so scared. God, I thought you were dead.”

The two men began to kiss quite passionately. Then, Jim pulled away and reminded both of them that he was still married. “Chief, I’m thinking of divorce for the first time in years.”

“Very cool, man.” Blair smiled, “But could you think of it like soon?” 

Jim went home that night and was extra nice to Caro. He felt very guilty, but he also knew that he needed to change his life. Just not tonight. 

A week later Jim was doing his paperwork and Simon said, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim got up, rushed in and stood in front of Simon’s desk. “What’s wrong, sir?”

“More bad news on the Sandburg front. But now, I’m wondering if he’s just not clumsy. There was some oil dumped on the stairs at the Federal Building and he wasn’t looking and flew down a flight of stairs.”

“So, how is he?” Jim inquired. 

“I don’t know. He’s still up at the ER. Why don’t you go check on him now?” Simon pushed Jim out of his office and watched the man fly to the staircase. Yeah, he doesn’t care about Blair Sandburg. 

The doctor was telling Galvin all about Blair’s injuries when Jim got there. “Hey, Ellison. Did you hear what he said?” Galvin asked. 

“Not everything. Why don’t we start from the top?” Jim said calmly. 

“First of all, he has a concussion, one cracked rib and a bruised knee.” Galvin filled him in. 

“Hey, Chief, how you doing?” Jim peeked around the corner. 

“This is getting old, Jim. I’ve been hurt more in the last month than I have been in my entire life. I’m such a klutz. I think you should think about a new partner when this gig is up.” Blair looked so pitiful. 

“Nah, I like the one I have. Things will get better. Now, just take it easy for a few days.” Jim ordered. 

“Will you take me home because I don’t have a car here?” Blair again looked pitiful. 

“Sure, I’d be glad to take you home.” Jim helped him up and they walked out to the parking lot. 

After he dropped Blair at Simon’s he made a trip to the Federal Building. “Andrews, do you think this is just a case of bad luck or being clumsy?”

“Well, the jury is out on that one, Ellison. He’s like a walking disaster.” Andrews answered. 

“They why not get him off the case?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Because he’s smarter than hell. He’s been a great deal of help. Now, if we can just keep him alive we’ll have it made.” Andrews walked away and Jim left the building as soon as he looked at the oil spill on the stairwell. Jim smelled it and figured out what kind of oil and then he scented an odd odor that probably belonged to someone in the stairwell. Jim would think on it. 

While Carolyn was cooking dinner, he called his partner and told him how he checked out the oil spill. 

“Jimmy, we’re going to eat dinner.” Caro snapped. 

“Caro, I’ll be right there.” Jim filled Blair in on a few other things and then hung up. 

“Why are you talking to that old partner of yours, Jimmy?”

“Because he’s still my partner and when he’s done with FBI, he’ll be my partner again.” Jim snapped this time. 

“That’s not going to work, Jimmy. He looks at you with longing and I won’t have my husband made fun of at the PD.”

“Caro, just give it a rest. I’m not going to give up my partner just because you don’t like him. So just stop it now.”

For the next three weeks, Caro was really nice to Jim and didn’t mention Blair again. So, Jim felt like things were getting better. 

Simon called Jim into his office that afternoon and Jim didn’t like the worried look on Simon’s face at all. 

“What’s up sir?”

“There’s been a mugging. Yes, Sandburg. But the Mugger didn’t realize that Sandburg would be so strong, so he wasn’t able to hurt him as much as he probably wanted to. He was going to kill him, Jim. The kid has a few knife wounds on him. Nothing too bad, though.” Simon finally finished. 

“Simon, this is getting old. Jesus, someone’s not going to be happy until he’s dead.” Jim yelled. 

“I totally agree, so now I want you to figure out who wants him dead. It’s not because he’s working with the feds. It’s something else.” Simon pushed him into finding some things. 

“Sir, was the mugger apprehended?” 

“NO, he got away. Why don’t you start your list and I’ll go pick up Sandburg and take him to my house? The perp also wore a stocking mask, so we won’t have much of a description.” Simon started out the door. 

“Thank you sir.” Jim sat down and started working on a list of people that would dislike Sandburg enough to hurt him. Jim knew that he would have to go back to Blair’s old job and see if he had made any enemies there. Jim doubted it, but this was his job. 

“Henry, want to go up to robbery with me and ask some questions about Sandburg?” Jim called over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, be glad to. It’s about time we do something about this. Connor, you coming along?” Brown asked. 

“You couldn’t keep me out of that elevator.” Connor said quietly so that Simon wouldn’t know everyone was leaving the bullpen. 

“What about me?” Rafe asked. 

“Could you mind the store and cover our asses?” Jim asked. 

“I guess. Next time I get to do the fun stuff.” Rafe smiled as he sat down. 

When the three officers got upstairs, Jim asked for the Captain. 

“It’s good to meet you Captain Marsell. We were wondering if we could use one of the interrogation rooms for asking questions about a former officer.” Jim kept his voice calm and quiet, not letting the Captain know a thing. 

“Why certainly, but who is the officer? I should probably be first.” Marsell offered. 

“Blair Sandburg, sir, and that would be great of you to go first. We can start now.” Jim said following the Captain into the room. After they finished with him, Jim turned around and said to Brown and Connor, “I’ve got an appointment with my lawyer at 4:00, so we’ll finish the rest of these tomorrow. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Connor said. I knew it. She’s history. 

They finished most of the questioning up for the day and then Jim left for his appointment. 

“Mr. Ellison, how good to see you.” Diana, Jim’s lawyer’s assistant said. 

“It’s great to see you too, Diana. Is Brent ready for me yet?”

“Not quite. Sit down and relax and I’ll let you know when Mr. Nancer is ready.” Diana puttered around her desk until Mr. Nancer called for Jim. 

“Jim, he’s ready for you.” Diana held a thumb up in case he needed it, making Jim smile. 

“Hey, Brent. I need to file divorce papers. Can you do that?” Jim spoke quietly because he somehow found it almost embarrassing to be giving up. Jim handed a paper with his wishes.

“She’ll get half?”

“Yes, she’ll get half except for the loft. I’ll give her cash for that.” Jim had it all written down for the lawyer and hoped the figures would help. 

“I’ll serve her tomorrow.” Brent stood up and shook Jim’s hand. “It’s all right, Jim. Not all marriages work.”

“Thanks, Brent. This will help a lot.” Jim left the office and felt like a new man. 

The following morning Jim walked up to Connor and said, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

She followed him into the break room and said, “What’s up, mate?”

“Do you think I could stay at your place for a few days? I mean I would sleep on the sofa.” Jim hurriedly added. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Carolyn is going to be served with papers today and she has three days to get out of the loft. And I don’t want to be there while she’s packing and screaming at me.” Jim looked very embarrassed. 

“Well, congratulations, Ellison. I think it’s a good move.” Connor went back out to the bullpen. 

Jim went back to his desk and sat down and began working on some more leads for Sandburg’s case. He looked up and almost freaked out when he saw a ranting Carolyn getting off of the elevator. Gee, I thought they would serve her at the house, not here.

“You lowlife, son-of-a-bitch. I can’t believe you had my papers served to me at work. You didn’t even tell me we were having troubles.” Carolyn ranted. 

“Carolyn join me in the break room and we’ll talk.” Jim walked down there followed by a very pissed off Carolyn. 

“Jimmy, we’re in love and you know it.”

“Caro, you know we aren’t. We haven’t been for years. When’s the last time we made love?”

“That hasn’t got anything to do with it. Sex and love are two different things, Jimmy. I love you and you love me. So, there will be no divorce.”

“Caro, you have three days to get everything of yours out of the loft. If you’re not out, I can press charges. We are getting a divorce. I’m sorry, but it’s how it has to be.” Jim left the break room and hoped she would leave him alone for the day. 

Carolyn walked up to Connor and said, “I wonder how long it’ll be before you’re chummy with him?”

“Excuse me Carolyn, I have actual police work to get done and don’t have time for the friggin bullshit.” Connor went back to her computer checks for Jim. 

Simon walked into the bullpen and said, “Well good morning, Carolyn. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“And it looks like you won’t see me much after today.” Carolyn whined. 

“What are you talking about?” Simon inquired. 

“Jimmy served me with divorce papers and I only have three days to get out. Could I possibly stay with you, Simon, until I find a place?” 

“Sorry, Carolyn, I have a house guest already.” Simon was never so glad to have Sandburg there in his life. 

“You have family staying?” Carolyn asked pitifully. 

“No, it’s one of my officers. Detective Sandburg. He’s been out of a place since his apartment blew up.” Simon explained. 

“Simon, I can’t believe you’re falling for him. He’s nothing but a low life fag.” Carolyn spat out. 

“Carolyn that will be enough. Excuse me, I have work to do.” Simon stormed into his office and slammed the door. 

“You all suck.” Carolyn almost screamed as she ran for the elevator. 

Jim walked up to Simon’s door and knocked, waited for the “Come in.”

“Sir, how is Sandburg?”

“He’s doing great. The doctor said he can go back on the job tomorrow. Sandburg feels good about it.” Simon stood staring out the window as he talked to Jim. 

“Something wrong, sir?” Jim could tell there was. 

“Jim, do you think Carolyn is capable of hurting someone?”

“Simon back, up. You know she’s not doing this shit to Sandburg. She’s my wife. I think I would know if she was nuts.” Jim walked over next to Simon. 

“I would have said that about six months ago Jim, but she’s acting weirder and weirder. It’s not your fault; it’s part of life. Now I want her on the list.” Simon walked over to the door and opened it to get Jim out and back to work.

In the morning, Blair was very excited about getting back on the job. He drove down the road and remembered he needed gas, so he headed to the gas station. As he slowed down to turn, he realized that he had no brakes. Oh, give me a fucking break. 

And Blair found himself laughing hysterically at his bad pun. He had to find something to run in to, so when he came up to a fairly good-sized trailer behind a semi, he rammed his car into it. _Fuck, this was a new car._

He woke up when the EMT’s and Fire Department arrived there. Blair Sandburg found out that those damn air bags hurt like hell. 

Jim came around to the open door and said, “Chief, how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit with a semi.” Blair was trying to be cheerful. _Oh, fuck cheerful._

“Do you remember what happened, Chief?” Jim asked softly. 

“Of course I remember what happened, it was a car accident, not amnesia.” 

“Calm down, Sandburg. I was just need some details.” Jim said trying to soothe him. 

“You want details, I’ll show you tetails.” Blair showed him all of his bruises. 

Jim looked over to the EMT’s and said, “Are you transporting him to the hospital?”

“No, he’s fine. Just bruised. He’s very lucky. You can take him home if you’d like.” Marvin said as he closed up his case. 

“Thanks, Marvin.” Jim said across the car. 

“Thanks a lot, Marvin.” Blair said very sarcastically. 

“Chief, why were you so shitty to Marvin? He’s not the one that cut your lines.” Jim was somewhat angry with Blair right now. 

“First of all, I can’t believe that all of Major Crime and the Section of FBI can’t find this person. Jim, I’m friggin tired of getting hurt and missing work.” Blair started at a moan, worked up to a wail and was getting hysterical. 

“Chief, how about we go stay at a fancy, spancy hotel tonight. We’ll watch movies all night long and eat.” Jim hoped this would be a good offer. 

“Really? You’d stay with me?” Blair hated being this needy, but after all he had been in a car accident. 

Jim got Blair to his truck and they both got in. First, Jim called Simon and asked for two days off. He knew the gang could find anyone as well as he could. “Chief, he didn’t even argue. He said yes.” Blair beamed at him when he realized he’d have him for two days. Next, Jim called Connor and told her that he’d be staying at a hotel for a few days and not to worry. 

“Chief, do you happen to know the number for the Cascade Tower?” Jim asked. 

Blair dialed the number and handed the phone to Jim. He made reservations for three days, in case, and they could check in at 2:00 that afternoon. 

“As of 2:00 we’re going to have us a beautiful suite. Why don’t we run by the FBI and inform them of what’s going on.” Jim started up the truck and they did just that. 

At Major Crime, Simon called Connor into his office. “Do you know where Jim and Blair are?”

“Cascade Tower’s, sir. Is there a problem?” Connor asked nervously. 

“I need you to help me work on the Sandburg case, and I think it would be easier if Ellison wasn’t on it. We’ve reason to believe that his soon to be ex-wife had something to do with it.” Simon looked so tired as he spoke. 

“I believe that, sir. She’s vicious. Let’s get to work.” Connor sat next to him at the table and looked through information they had. 

Jim and Blair just relaxed at the pool all day long. Both men needed it, so it worked out well. After dinner that night they were heading to the elevator and Jim remembered that he had forgotten his credit card with the waitress. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs.” Blair called over his shoulder before getting on the elevator. 

Jim went back and got his card and while he was putting it in his wallet, heard someone say, “The elevator stopped.”

Jim knew immediately that it had Blair on it. _God, what did he ever do to deserve this?_ Jim meant Blair not, him. 

Inside the stopped elevator was a very frightened Blair Sandburg lying on the floor from stopping so quickly. He couldn’t believe his luck. He glanced up and saw that he was up 23 floors. So it’s not like he wouldn’t be hurt if it dropped. Fuck… 

When Simon and the rest of Major Crime got there Jim told them he was going to go in from the top and get him out that way, before it dropped Blair. They all went up to floor 23 and got everything set. Jim began getting the ropes ready for climbing down to the elevator. 

It didn’t take him long at all, because it was only one floor, and he opened up the top door and lifted Blair out just as the elevator dropped all 23 floors. Blair held on to Jim for dear life and kept saying, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Simon got them assigned to their room and put Brown and Rafe outside. Jim and Blair weren’t to be left alone at all until this case was solved. 

They were lying on the bed watching a movie when Connor walked in. “Hey mates. What ya up to?”

“The least you could do is knock and wait for us to answer.” Jim snapped. 

“Oh yeah, like you’re doing anything.” Connor laughed. 

She lay in between the guys and watched the new movie with them. She and Blair ended up watching at the end of the bed with their feet at the head of the bed. Jim just smiled watching them both. Blair looked over his shoulder and saw Jim watching him and got the feeling that he might be missing something. 

“Hey, Connor, I’d kind of like some time alone with Jim. Down time. He saved my life and I need to be with him. Could you tell everyone to stay out?” Blair asked sweetly. 

“No, Sandy, I can’t. But you guys can fool around in the bathroom if you get that horny.” Connor tried to contain her laughter. 

Jim got up off the bed and stormed to the door of the bedroom suite and said, “Get out. You can wait in the living area.”

Connor laughed all the way out the door, as Jim slammed that door on her ass. What a grouch.

“Jim, would you like to make love to me?” 

“Fuck, yes.” Jim answered quickly as he pulled him onto the bed.

“Do you have any condoms or lube?” Blair had to be the sensible one. 

“Shit… Hang on.” Jim opened the door and asked, “Connor, got any condoms?”

She burst out laughing. “Nope, sure don’t. Want me to ask the rest of the gang?”

“No…” Jim slammed the door again. “Sorry, Chief. Looks like we’re going to have to do without penetration.”

“Hey, that’s all right, Jim. We’ll make the best of it. Ever thought about doing a ‘69’ with a guy?”

“Well, I have now.” Jim slowly started undressing Blair as he kissed his way down Blair’s furry stomach. “Could I have some of this hair, Chief?”

“Sure, I’d give it to you, but you’d hate it as much as I do.”

“Try going bald when you’re 35, and then we’ll talk about hating something.” 

“Jim, what do you say we just sleep tonight? We can hold on to each other and just talk. I’d like that.” Blair asked sweetly and Jim couldn’t have turned him down for anything. “Sounds good to me, Chief.” _Down jackhammer, down._

The next morning Blair got ready to go to work and Jim was very nervous. “Chief, remember what I said. Don’t go in an elevator. Don’t start your own car.” Blair stopped Jim before he would go nuts. “Jim, I’ll be fine. The Feds are picking me up and dropping me off. Relax.”

Jim watched as Blair left and wasn’t at all relaxed. 

Blair was busy finding some more things that these so-called specialist’s had done wrong, and typed them up. He leaned back to see where Andrews was and the bolt came out of his chair, making Blair fall back and hit his head on the desk behind him. When he woke up, Chauncey was saying, “Sandburg, are you all right?”

Galvin walked over and saw all of the blood and called for an ambulance. All four men went up with Sandburg to the ER. 

“This is getting to be old, gentlemen.” Doctor Mason said sternly. 

“Tell me about it.” Blair said smiling. 

“That gash took 15 stitches and you have a slight concussion. I want you to rest today. You can go back to work, but no falling, running, tripping, blowing up or anything else.”

“Real funny, doc.” Blair snorted. 

“Just be careful. Oh, oh, here comes Ellison, everyone’s on their own.” The doctor ran out of the room. 

“Chief, what happened?” Jim asked as he was touching Blair all over his face. “Jesus, 15 stitches? Do you have a concussion?”

“Yes, Jim, a slight one. He told me I could go back to work.” Blair hoped his smile would work at getting Jim off his case. 

“What happened, I need to write up a report.” Jim pulled a tablet out of his pocket. 

“Jim, man, you don’t understand. This wasn’t that kind of accident. The bolt came out of the back of the chair and I fell. Simple as that.”

“Chief, how often do you fall out of chairs?”

“Jim, leave it alone. It was nothing.” Blair walked towards the door and said, “I’m going back to work with Andrews. Thanks for coming down.” 

Jim stood there with his mouth hanging open. Galvin walked up to him and said, “I don’t think it was an accident Ellison. It was a brand new chair. I’ll take latents and see if we get anything.”

“Thank you, Galvin. I was afraid you all thought it was just a fluke.” Jim walked with him to the parking lot. 

“No fluke, Ellison. Be careful and I’ll keep an eye on Sandburg.” Galvin drove off and Jim wondered how he could talk Blair into staying home tomorrow. With an evil smile on his face, he drove to the drug store. 

Jim was sitting in Major Crime talking with Brown when Simon called out, “Pick up your damn phone, Ellison.”

“Thanks, sir.” Jim picked up and answered, “Ellison.”

“Ellison, before you get upset, let me tell you he’s just fine.” Andrews said quickly. “He was typing in the final report for me and his computer went dead. He got down on the floor and unplugged it and then plugged it in the next one. Everything short-circuited and he was knocked out temporarily. Other than a headache and black fingers, he’s going to be just fine.”

“Black fingers? Black fingers? What the fuck are you guys doing to him? And didn’t anyone think that it was weird to have his computer go off? I want to talk to him.”

“We thought he should lie down, so he’ll call you when he gets up. I wanted to tell you that Sandburg has given us another break with the case. He’s fantastic.” Andrews said proudly. 

“I hope he lives long enough for your praise.” Jim slammed the phone down and stormed into Simon’s office. 

“Simon, I demand that you pull Blair off of that FBI case.” Jim stood very tall and straight, but Simon knew this look. Jim was scared. 

“Something else happened to Sandburg?”

Jim told him the story and Simon said the same thing as Jim, “Black fingers?”

“Yes, sir, it happens when there is too much electricity in your body.” Jim still stood rigidly. 

“Jim, I’m not taking him off of anything. He’s an adult and he can choose what to do and what not to do. Go and do your own work.”

Jim stormed back to his desk and started throwing things around. “Ellison, throwing a tantrum isn’t going to make anything better.” Simon said then slammed his door. 

Everyone in the bullpen started to laugh, except for Jim. What would happen to Blair next? The question alone scared the shit out of Jim. 

About three that afternoon, Simon opened up his door and said, “Ellison.”

Jim got up and walked in knowing something was wrong. Shit… 

“Jim sit down. I don’t want you going off half-cocked. I want you to listen to me.”

“Fine, what happened to him?”

“Yancy asked Blair to run and get some coffee because he was up to his teeth in paper work. Grumbling, Blair went to the break room and reached for a brand new pot of coffee. He lifted it up and the handle came off and the pot spilled all over his body, burning him. He has 1st degree burns in some places. He doesn’t even need bandages. The doctor sent him back to work.”

“Simon, do you see what’s happening here? Everyone is saying it’s not that bad. He can go back to work. You won’t be happy until he’s dead.” Jim started out the door. 

“Jim, I’m assigning you to work with him over at the Bureau. You start now. Don’t leave his side. And I sure as hell don’t want to hear that he’s dead, ever. Don’t say it again, Ellison.”

“Sorry, sir.” Jim opened up the door and walked out. Jim Ellison was a man on a mission. That mission was to keep Blair Sandburg alive long enough for Jim to make love to him. Jim felt terrible when he realized he was thinking about sex at a time like this. 

Over at the Federal building, the fourth floor was getting sandwiches delivered. Blair had ordered one for Jim, too, when he found out he would be there soon. Blair was waiting patiently for Jim to get there. Finally, he was starving, so he took one bite of his sandwich and Jim came off the elevator. Jim stepped into the room and smelled something bad. Very bad. He ran to see if it was in Blair’s sandwich and sure enough, it was. Jim picked Blair up bodily and then stuck his finger down the younger mans throat. After gagging, he began to puke his guts up. When there was only dry heaves left, Jim finally set him down. Everyone in the office was staring at them. 

“Doesn’t anyone watch this shit?” Jim yelled out. “His sandwich is tainted. Have it tested right now.” Jim handed it to Andrews, who took it right to the lab. 

“Chief, are you all right?”

“Jim, if you ever embarrass me like that again, I’ll kick your ass. I think I know how to stand up and puke by myself.” Blair stormed off and Jim knew he screwed up. 

Andrews came walking in and said, “It was tainted all right. It would have killed him, Ellison. Some strange poison that they don’t even recognize, but he’d be dead if it wasn’t for you. Thank you.”

“He’s not thanking me. He’s pissed because I embarrassed him in front of all of you.” Jim was still looking down at his feet in shame. 

“I’ll talk to him. Sit down and just take it easy.” Andrews walked into the men’s restroom and said, “Hey, Sandburg?”

There was no answer and he said, “Blair? Come on, are you in here?” He started to look for feet under the stalls, and found none. There was a noise behind him and he turned quickly and opened the door to the supply closet and Blair fell out. 

“Shit… Blair, are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m all right now. I couldn’t get out. Someone shoved me in and locked the door. It’s like a tomb in there. I really thought you guys forgot me.” Blair’s heart was beating triple time. 

Jim came flying through the door and said, “What happened now?”

“Someone shoved me in the closet and locked me in. I thought I was a goner.”

“Chief, why didn’t you just call out?” Jim asked. 

“Duh. What do you think I’ve been doing. Come here big man.” Blair shoved Jim into the closet and locked the door. They all listened and nothing happened. They waited for about ten minutes and then Blair opened the door. 

“I got it. You didn’t have to leave me in there.” Jim shouted. 

“Must be sound proof, you think?” Yancy asked Andrews. 

“Well it wasn’t last week. So someone had it done later. We need to dust for prints.” Andrews ordered. 

Galvin said, “It’s been a week, don’t you think it might be too late?”

“It’s never to late.” Jim shouted as he walked out of the room. 

“I would hate to be his partner.” Chauncy said smiling. 

Blair sat down at his desk and began to type up the report. Then he remembered to make some notes and his pen was gone. He reached into his desk for a pen and there was a razor blade sticking up and cut his hand open. He didn’t make any noise, but he said softly, “Jim, I need help. Please?”

Jim came running out of the break room with their coffee and saw the blood dripping off Sandburg’s hand and wanted to scream. Instead he took off his shirt and wrapped it around Blair’s hand. “Hang on Chief, I have to tell them where we’re going.” He ran into the restroom and filled them in. 

Andrews walked out and said, “I’ll drive you. Come on.”

Yancy watched them get in the elevator and said, “Ellison you might want to get a shirt from someone before you leave.” Jim didn’t find it humorous at all. Someone was trying to kill his partner. 

As Jim’s luck would have it, Doctor Mason was on duty. “All right, this is too much. How much am I supposed to believe is an accident?”

“Sir, it’s not an accident. We’ve been trying to help him. Someone’s trying to kill him. They’re going to succeed if we don’t figure it out. Please fix his hand so we can get him out of here.” Jim was almost begging. 

“Detective Ellison, I don’t want to see him in here again or I’ll bring charges against you and Agent Andrews. Do I make myself clear?” Mason growled. 

“But sir, we don’t have any control over what this person does.” Andrews said. 

“Well you better get control fast.” Mason went in and stitched up Blair’s hand. Twenty-six stitches to be exact. 

When Jim got Blair to the hotel, he filled all of Major Crime in, while Blair slept. 

“Jesus, Jim. We’ve got to put a stop to this person. I don’t want you leaving the room tomorrow. Only we can bring your food. Nothing else.” Simon stood up to leave. “I don’t want to scare you Jim, but she’s come way too close to killing him. She might do it next time.”

“You still think its Carolyn?” Jim asked sadly. 

“Yes!” Everyone answered. 

“Then I’m going out tonight. She’ll be watching me. I’m going to go out and dance and drink. She’ll come to me.” Jim got dressed for a night out and everyone knew he would probably find her. “Will everyone stay here with him?”

“You have to ask?” Brown teased. “No one hurts him and gets away with it, Jim.”

“Thanks, everyone.” And Jim walked out the door. 

Jim walked out of the hotel and walked two streets over and entered a nice restaurant. He ordered drinks while he waited and then he asked a few women to dance. Once he was seated he watched the people dancing and heard his ex-wife as she walked in the door. A nice young woman came up and asked him to dance. Jim got up and danced like he had never danced. He wanted Carolyn to think he was totally into women. When he got done, he went back to the table and Caro was there. 

“Hey, Caro. I haven’t seen you in ages.” Jim leaned over and kissed her. She drew him into a longer kiss and smiled as she pulled away. 

“We still have it, don’t we Jimmy?”

“Yeah, we still have it. Would you like to get a room?” Jim asked and she said, “All in due time, Jimmy. All in due time.”

They had a wonderful dinner and Jim’s phone went off. “Jimmy, shut that off. We need to have some time together.”

Jim reached down and opened it, instead of shutting it off. Simon could hear Jim talking to Carolyn on Jim’s phone. After a while, Simon figured out where they were and they sent some cars to pick them up.

When the cops came in, Jim said, “Well fuck. They think I’m the one trying to kill Sandburg. Like I care about his sorry ass.”

Carolyn looked at the cops that were cuffing him and said, “Take the cuffs off of him, officers. I’m the one that tried to kill Detective Sandburg. I’m sorry, Jimmy. I just couldn’t let him ruin your reputation.”

“Will you come and visit me, Jimmy?” Caro asked sweetly. 

“Not a chance, Caro.” Jim Ellison walked away from his ex-wife a much happier man than he’d been in a long time. 

Jim took off running all the way back to the hotel, to share the news and maybe even get to use the case of condoms he bought. 

He was glad that he finally decided to change and divorce Caro. In this case, a change really did do him good. 

He and Blair’s new life would begin today. _Note to self, call Doctor Mason so he doesn’t put a hit out on us._

 

The end


End file.
